Mundos paralelos Correndo contra o relógio
by Morin-chan
Summary: Kent um dia acorda sentindo que havia esquecido de algo muito importante. E quando sabe que Heroine não existe mais no seu mundo um ser fica disposto a devolver as memórias que foram tiradas em troca que salve Heroine que está em um dos mundos paralelos antes que seja morta.
1. Fragmentos

**Olá mais uma vez mais uma fic de Amnesia com o personagem Kent.**

* * *

_Flashback__._

Kent olhando por cima dos ombros como estive-se andando de mão dadas com uma moça parecendo que fosse a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

- Será que te verei amanhã?

- Espero que sim.

- Agora nunca mais vou te largar, estou falando serio.

- Hum.

_Fim do flashback._

Kent acorda olhando para o céu que estava parecendo noite uma tempestade estava anunciando tão cedo, levantando olhando seu quarto estava tudo normal igual como todas as manhã mas parecia que estava esquecendo que algo que preenchia um vazia que não entende, na primeira hora ele acha que é fome segue descendo a escadas em direção a cozinha a mesa estava posta com café, frutas, pão, geleia, leite e entre outras coisas seus pais já estavam tomando café se preparando para o longo dia de trabalho sua mãe achava que ele estava diferente com algo estranho poderia ter pegado alguma gripe. Mal Kent senta ela diz para ele verificar a temperatura depois pois, acha que ele está estranho que o habitual. Quieto só senta na cadeira e começa a comer mas sente que aquele vazio não sai de dentro de seu corpo principalmente no peito, depois do café da manhã ele segue para o quarto e faz o que sua mãe tinha pedido ver a temperatura estava normal, e começa a preparar para sair olhando o celular a caixa de entrada do e-mail e nada vazio, olha o calendário falta alguns dias para apresentação de seu trabalho.

Sai de casa em direção para a universidade para continuar seu trabalho no caminho parece que algo faz sentir como quando tinha acordado uma dor sentia que havia perdido algo muito importante, tenta lembrar do resido de seu sonho desta manhã e sua cabeça doí parecendo explodir e vê alguma coisa que parecia passada.

_Flashback._

- Kent-san?

- Sim, o que foi agora?

- Eu gostaria de conversar?

- Conversar, sobre que assunto?

_Fim do flashback._

Kent só ouve a voz feminina de uma moça e olha a moça mas seu rosto parece borrado ou apagado que não dá para intensificar.

"Quem seria essa pessoa por que sinto que tenho falta disso que nem me lembro se é real? "

Continua a seguir o caminho para a universidade e as vezes lembrando no que tinha visto uma lembrança distante ou sua imaginação, seria cansaço tinha trabalhado semana passada sem parar virado noites, chegando na sala abre a persiana para a claridade pode-se entrar e liga o computador e abre o programa que está seu trabalho e continua pegando os papeis que estavam pilhados no lado esquerdo da mesa e olhando para verificar aonde tinha parado para continuar. quando está chegando o entardecer ele para e desliga o computador e quando vai descer a persiana olha na mesa seu caderno fechado acha estranho e quando vai verificar o que teria lá vem mais uma vez uma dor junto com tontura um fragmento da sua memória perdida.

_Flashback__._

Kent olhando o caderno de anotações e nele um desenho de um garoto voador titulado pela moça em sua frente como uma fada, e juntos respostas escritas por ela respondidas por essa fada, que só ela ouvia e via.

- Mundos paralelos?

- Isso é a resposta, por isso não lembra de nada deste mundo. Foi transportada para esse mundo.

- Transportada?

- Sim, como se você pode-se hoje existir aqui e amanhã não é uma possibilidade que quero estar errado.

- Kent-san.

_Fim do f__lashback_.

Quando volta não entende o que está a acontecendo, porque estava tendo aquelas visões e quando olha para o caderno lá estava o desenho e uma escrita feminina e olhava as folhas anteriores estavam anotações de seu trabalho e também junto outras anotações como:

(- Por que ela está tão calada?

- Olhando para o lado as vezes como algo estive-se ali?

- Hoje também não houve nenhuma reclamação dela.

- Ela está estranha, já é a terceira vez que pede desculpa.

- Tem algo de estranho, vou ter que pesquisar para achar uma explicação para sua mudanças.)

Olhando tudo aquelas observações volta para a pagina para frente do desenho e das respostas femininas encontra algo bem interessante escrito por ele.

(Dia: XX

Com base sobre a entrevista que tive como ser chamado Orion a garota que estou tendo um relacionamento afetivo na verdade é uma pessoa que foi transportada para este mundo sem lembranças de seu passado e recuperando ao poucos a memória em eventos como conversas sobre algo que aconteceu ou lugares que conhecia.

O que aconteceu com a verdadeira moça que conheci, por base foi transportada para outra dimensão aonde esta que apareceu a que não tem memória, foi como uma troca que tiveram, pode ser que no mundo paralelo que essa moça veio nunca nos conhecemos e possivelmente nem temos um relacionamento afetivo.

Só uma coisa posso confirmar não vou querer perder esta moça pois ela é tudo que sempre sonhei que a verdadeira nunca foi. Só posso confirmar que me apaixonei por essa Heroine e não quero que suma ou volte a ser transportada para outro mundo.)

Então aquela moça que via era essa tal Heroine eram lembranças do passado não muito longe eram recentes então porque não consegue ver o rosto dela. Será que está tendo amnesia, não pode ser para confirmar que não está tendo nenhum tipo de loucura causada por cansaço liga para seu amigo.

- Alô,Ikkyu.

- Alô, Ken precisando que veja um dos enigmas matemáticos?

- Não, eu queria saber se o nome Heroine te sua familiar você a conhece?

- Nunca ouvi. Ken por que está perguntando? Você conheceu uma garota hoje com esse nome me diz como ela é.

- Então não a conhece, ela tem estatura mediana por volta de 1,60 cm, cabelos pelo ombro, cor castanhos claros, usa um vestido turquesa casaco curto perto com um enfeite de um botão de uma flor acho que é uma rosa no casaco.

- Hm, nunca vi. Ken na próxima vez me apresenta a princesa que conquistou o seu coração.

- Quem sabe?

Kent desliga o celular e fica pensando será que Heroine nunca foi apresentada para seu amigo, decide investigar procurando primeiro na universidade se tinha alguém com esse nome na secretaria e nada achou e segue para o campos do colégio e faz a mesma pergunta na secretaria e nada então ele não a conheceu por ali, olha seu celular para ver seus contatos e não tem o nome Heroine também como se nunca existi-se a única prova que tinha era o caderno que estava na sala. Chegando na sala o suposto caderno não estava mais aonde tinha deixado havia sumido era única prova que ele não estava louco, procura por todos os lugares da sala para ver se tinha colocado em outro lugar e nada de encontrar então começa a andar pela cidade para encontrar a garota.

Já era noite e nada nenhuma pista parecia que tinha sumido e quando volta para casa entra em seu quarto e senta na cama pensando como foi sumir seu caderno da sala e deita na cama adormecendo ainda com perguntas sobre aonde estaria aquela moça e o caderno de anotações.


	2. Ártemis

No dia seguinte acorda abrindo a cortina do quarto o céu azul sem nuvem a luz do sol entrava sem pedir permissão clareando o quarto, Kent olhava seu quarto que estava igual com no dia anterior mas começou a verificar melhor e encontrar a caderno de anotações que tinha perdido na sala ontem estava em sua mesa e começa a folhear e só tinha as observações do seu trabalho o desenho e o texto feminino sua anotações sobre Heroine haviam sumidos como se nunca tive-se existido.

- Não acredito ela foi transportada deste mundo.

Fala sozinho com o caderno em sua mão e olha se encontrava mais alguma coisa ainda não fosse roubado dele que lembra-se que ela tinha existido, mas no quarto não havia nada, e começa seu habito normal de sua vida a tomar seu café da manhã com sua família e voltaria afazer seu trabalho, mas no quarto quando senta na cadeira para começar a olhar o computador tem uma visão primeiro como se tive-se no num corpo de outra pessoa pela aparência das mão eram de uma mulher e ouve alguém falando com ela.

- Ei, você pode me ouvir?

- Orion.

- Que bom que pode me ouvir. Me desculpe eu não poderia fazer nada por você.

- Tudo bem, Orion.

Quando ouvia a voz daquela pessoa era dela, Heroine ainda como estive-se no lugar dela olha parecia que estava pesa em algum lugar em barras de metal uma jaula, logo parecia não estar no corpo dela e sim fora parecia uma quarto presa por alguém. E logo acorda de volta no seu quarto aonde estava antes de ver tudo aquilo. Ele tenta pesquisar na internet plantes de apartamentos par alugar que poderiam ser igual o que viu tendo chance de poder acha-la e salvar. Passado a manhã já quase o começo da tarde ele encontra e quando vai começar a procurar por pistas.

Mais uma visão tem agora parecia que o local era que ela estava no hospital sentia a dor no pescoço e no braço como e quando olha para o lado uma enfermeira estava ali.

- Que bom que acordou, agora está tudo bem. A senhorita caiu de um lugar muito alto um barranco por sorte que seus amigos a encontraram. Agora é melhor descansar.

Olha a enfermeira sair e mais uma vez ouve a voz de um garoto a chamando para poder ver mas ele não tinha a sorte de ver a fada.

- Pode me ouvir? Pode me ver?

- Hum.

- Que bom, estamos em outro mundo de novo.

"Outro mundo ele disse, ela está viajando em mundo paralelos." Kent.

Mais uma vez ele volta para seu quarto, confirmando que Heroine está viajando em mundo paralelos sem poder fugir, mas ele ficava apavorado por que ela estava sofrendo tanto nos dois mundo que estava ou esteve ela estava um sendo presa como um animal e no outro machucada. Kent começa questionar se ele é o culpado por tudo naqueles mundo se o outro ele que estava fazendo isso com a pobre garota.

Ouve uma voz misteriosa em sua mente.

"- Quer salva-la eu posso ajuda-lo mas haverá conseqüências."

- Quais?

"- Terá que mudar os cursos que foram posto a ela, ache uma brecha aonde os olhos **Deles** não possam te ver e que não vejam que ela foi roubada daquele jogo."

- Não importo sobre o curso, ela deveria estar aqui ao meu lado. E quem são **eles**, e esse jogo?

"- Ela foi tirada daqui por causa que ela venceria. **Eles** no começo só queriam que ela vive-se para se feliz, agora virou um jogo até quando ela conseguiria sair viva no mundo. **Eles** quebraram a regra principal que era não poderia ser transportada antes de quase morrer. Agora cabe a você 'caçar' achar aquela moça e salva-la da morte sem **Eles** perceberem."

- Claro.

"- Vou dar o poder de se transportar para os mundo que ela está sendo levada Kent. E devolver todas as lembranças que foram tiradas sobre ela. "

- Como sabe meu nome?

"- Eu sei pois sou como Orion, deseja que a moça seja feliz. Meu nome é Ártemis, uma fada."

- Uma fada, combinado.

Agora começaria a perseguição para encontrar Heroine viva e traze-la de volta para seu lado.


	3. Mundo paralelo

Kent havia concordado em salvar Heroine da morte, e sua missão era estar fora da visão **Eles** foram chamados por Ártemis que haviam quebrado a regra. Kent acorda estava na cama e lembra ter visto um lugar estranho antes de acordar e uma garota de pé no meio do seu quarto.

- Bem, estamos em um mundo paralelo diferente do outro que vivia, aqui você terá um outro emprego mas seu jeito e hábitos são iguais são pequenas coisas que são mudadas em sua vida.(Ártemis)

- Era você com quem falei? (Kent)

- Sim, só você me vê e me ouve. E também pode falar só por pensamento como agora dá para, parar de pensar um pouco?(Ártemis)

- Ha, desculpe. Estava pensando muitas coisas, então posso responder em pensamento assim ninguém vai achar que sou louco.(Kent)

- Isso, vamos temos que ver se chegamos antes de Heroine e Orion e a tempo para salvar ou teremos que ir para outro mundo.(Ártemis)

- Certo.(Kent)

Kent começa a investigar o novo mundo olhando seu celular os contatos o nome de Heroine estava-la como de Ikki até que olha os compromisso trabalho Maid no Hitsuji, agora sabia aonde trabalhava. Faltava uma hora para começar o seu trabalho como estava no celular um alarme dizendo trabalho, desce as escadas e encontra naquele mundo os seus pais com eram no seu verdadeiro mundo e depois do café da manhã segue para seu quarto verificando se havia mais alguma coisa que pode-se ajudar a não parecer estranho a vista dos outros.

Kent andou até o local do trabalho e quando chega encontra Ikki como sempre foi o amigo começa a falar sobre alguns enigmas que havia criado parecia tudo normal entram na sala e na parede tinha um painel com os nomes dos funcionários e os dias que iriam trabalhar e hoje ela estaria ali também, depois de estar com o uniforme de trabalho e olhando as fotos em um pequeno mural de todos em varias situações naquele lugar ele e vê uma foto que está decorando um bolo e Heroine esperando falando com ele alguma coisa, sua expressão não era amigável e sim zangado alguém chega na sala e para perto dele.

- Bom dia Kent-san.

- Bom dia.

Para de olhar para a foto e vira para ver quem seria era Heroine parada na frente dele por algum motivo parecia quer perguntar algo.

- Está querendo perguntar algo?

- Err… Vou dar meu melhor hoje ajudando na cozinha.

- Claro.

- Só isso Ken, achava que iria brigar com a moça mais uma vez. Eu achava que ela ficaria hoje comigo na recepção dos cliente e conversar sabe.(Ikki)

Ikki dando uma piscadela para Heroine e Kent pega pela gola do amigo o puxando para longe da moça.

- Ikkyu, pare de xavecar a garota, ela é uma colega de trabalho.

- Hah! Ken, assim não tem graça se você não tem interesse pela garota então eu posso tentar conquistar de algum modo. Neh?

Ikki chega perto da garota e Kent chega perto também para ver o que ela diz mas, Ikki começa a empurra e os dois começam um empurra o outro, Heroine começa rir achando engraçado os dois brigando por uma coisa tão boba. Logo param vendo que estava sendo dois palhaços na frente da garota.

- Hah! Ken, olha o que fez agora não dá nem vontade de ficar na frente dela.

- Ikkyu, foi você que começou.

- Hahahaha. Hoje o Kent-san e Ikki-san estão bem energéticos.

O gerente aparece olhando os três falando e começa a designar os funcionários para mais um dia de trabalho, Kent e Heroine ficam no cuidados da cozinha preparando os pedidos tinha horas que ela trocava os pedidos e ele a corrigia. Tinha horas que dava vontade de dizer para ela sair da sua frente pois era muito avoada, até que chega a hora do intervalo dos dois por sorte tinha feito a mais um bolo com recheio de morango e cobertura de chantilly e coloca um coelhinho com uns morangos e e um pedaço de chocolate.

- Kent-san?

- Ah.? Aqui para você.

Ele entrega o bolo e Heroine fica olhando achando fofo querendo saber se era para ela ou um pedido que deveria levar ai fica olhando mais uma vez para ele que fica vermelho.

- Não entenda mal, achei que iria gostar.

- Obrigada.

- Lembra um pouco o que…

"Ei não fale isso não sabemos se ela lembra do outro mundo. Cuidado **Eles** podem estar por perto."(Ártemis)

- ? (Heroine)

- Não é nada. Aproveite o bolo.

Heroine sem entender começa a comer o bolo que está delicioso, Kent ficava feliz vendo a Heroine fazer expressão de gostoso e felicidade ao comer o bolo.

Pov Heroine.

Heroine estava se acostumando com mundo que estava não lembrava muito de nada sobre seu passado ou mundos que havia passado, chegando no trabalho encontra Kent olhando as fotos parecia um pouco estranho era como se ele também tive-se esquecido de algo. Para na frente dele criando coragem pois, pedia que ele não estive-se zangado por causa de ontem que ela quase destruiu a maioria dos pedidos e ele que levou a culpa.

- Bom dia Kent.

- Bom dia.

"Ainda bem que ele não está bravo neh, Orion."

"Sim graça aos céus, mas parece que ele está diferente neh, Heroine. Tem algo estranho nele que sinto."

"Eu também mas não sei o que é?"

"Vamos descobrir até lá teremos cuidado."

Ainda o encarando pois estava falando com Orion e olhando para o Kent como quisesse falar algo então fala que daria seu melhor claro que não era isso que estava querendo dizer até que Ikki entra na conversa.

- Bom dia Ikki-san.

- Bom dia.

Ela vê que os dois são sempre tão amigo e agora estavam brigando por sua atenção muito estranho pois Kent não parecia normal como sempre, que não se importava com que Ikki fazia só as vezes quando fosse algo que poderia arriscar a amizade dos três. Na cozinha tentava ajudar o máximo que podia mas, tinha horas que fazia tudo errado mas ele nem brigava só a corrigia como se fosse o primeiro dia que ele estava a ensinado.

"Kent-san está bem calmo hoje explicando tudo tão calmamente como na primeira vez"

"Sim, será que acordou de bom humor?"

"Quem sabe?"

Na hora do intervalo antes de ir para a sala para descansar Heroine procura pelo Kent para perguntar algo, mas logo esquece pois ele estava serio e entrega o bolo que era muito fofo.

"Que bonitinho tem um coelhinho."

"Muito bonito é a cara dele fazer algo tão caprichado… Kent fez o bolo para você que sorte."

"Sim, ele não está bravo comigo."

Quando olha a expressão dele parecia familiar de ter vista alguma vez, Heroine começa a comer o bolo que estava uma delicia fazendo Orion ficar com vontade mesmo não podendo comer mas ele ficava feliz também. E logo o intervalo termina e continua o trabalho na cozinha.

- Heroine, mais atenção. Pegue na geladeira as verduras que estão faltando e o leite.

- Entendido.

E quando pega os itens sempre tem um que esquece algum dos itens ou pega o que já tem fazendo. Kent só balançar a cabeça e tendo que fazer a parte dela, o final do expediente chega e no fim Kent é chamado a atenção mais uma vez no lugar da assistente que fica nas nuvens. Kent só desculpa pois a garota está aprendendo até que ela saiba perfeitamente o cardápio ai vai libera-la da cozinha o gerente e Kent vão para cozinha parecendo que o gerente queria conversar sobre algo e Heroine sai antes.

Pov Kent

Kent fazendo o trabalho de dois já que Heroine fazia o trabalho pela metade parecendo perdida no que fazia não dava para culpar quando estava para sair leva a bronca do gerente.

- Kent-kun, ainda não estou satisfeito. Hoje você estragou mais três cardápios.

- Me desculpe Waka-san, mas minha ajudante ainda está tentando melhorar sua memorização dos pedidos só quando ela decorar os pedidos eu a liberarei até lá teremos prejuízos.

- Que seja, mas diminua o estrago se não vai trabalhar de graça. E quero falar em particular.

- Entendido.

Os dois vão para a cozinha aonde não tinha ninguém e o gerente para e olha para ele.

- Nada escapa de meu olhos rapaz.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu vi o clima que estava nesta cozinha no intervalo dos dois.

- Eu só pedi para ela experimentar o novo bolo que havia feito para ver se estava bom.

- Sei, assim que começa e quando vai ver estão saindo juntos e logo são namorados…

- Eu já disse eu só…

- Claro, mas estarei de olho nos dois.

O gerente fala de modo provocador que tem um novo divertimento na loja, Kent chega na sala e não a encontrar.

"Ela foi embora quando você foi falar com o gerente." (Ártemis)

" Perdi de ir embora com ela."

- Ken, ainda aqui? Então vamos embora juntos e conversaremos agora sobre nosso novo interesse que é nossa colega de trabalho.

- Claro que estava levando mais um sermão do gerente. Não tenho nada para conversar sobre a garota.

Os dois saindo do café e conversando, Kent negando e recusando o que Ikki dizia a cada momento que contava algo. Ikki estava achando divertido que agora estavam disputando a atenção da mesma garota.


	4. Outro mundo

Kent acorda em seu quarto mais uma vez e olha para o lado a garota estava de joelhos na sua frente da cama e olha para o lado a bolsa que usava quando estava no clube de basquete.

- Viajamos de novo?

- Não se lembra?

- Do que?

Um flash em sua memória vem, lembrando de horas antes do acidente.

Flashback:

Já havia se passado semanas os dois já estavam saindo e começando a namorar claro que nem tudo era alegre tinha horas que o mundo estava contra, hoje havia decidido em passar o dia no parque de diversões um encontro diferente era o que achava, ela parecia estar se divertindo, como era bom ver ela sorrir poder estar de mão dadas mas parecia que ela tinha algo que escondia ele também não poderia dizer que estava ali para salva-la e leva-la consigo para o seu mundo. Haviam passado a tarde inteira no parque e estava quase anoitecendo Kent sugere que os dois irem ao um restaurante antes de leva-la para casa, os dois caminham até que no cruzamento um caminhão desgovernado estava perto de acerta-la, ele a empurra para salvar mas ela o segura e os dois sofrem o acidente.

Fim do flashback.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu?

- Sim.

Se levanta da cama e começar a rotina de sempre, depois do café da manhã descobre que ao invés de estar estudando para fazer uma faculdade fora do país, está em outro curso na faculdade e também estava trabalhando como professor de curso preparatório, e começa a olhar sua mesa cadernos e livros com anotações, e o som de um e-mail chega e olha.

(De: ?

Assunto: Treino.

Hoje terá treino os dois titulares estarão se enfrentando em times. Vença o melhor.)

Dá uma sorriso achando divertido, e começa a olhar os outros e-mail vendo que era um membro ativo no clube de basquete, olha os contatos do celular e os papeis encontra em uns dos papeis sobre o curso que trabalha e sobre o curso da faculdade, sabendo que hoje teria que conhecer o grupo que sempre joga pega a bolsa verificando se estava tudo que precisava e sua mochila e saindo para faculdade.

No corredores da faculdade Kent olha para os lado e as garotas agitas não entende até dois rapazes chegam perto dele.

- Yo, Kent. (? a)

- Dia Kent. (? b)

- Bom dia. (Kent)

- Hoje vamos jogar no mesmo time neh. (? b)

- Kent, hoje você vai ter que usar lentes de contatos pois, nosso inimigo não vai dar sossego. (? a)

- Ok.

Os dois rapazes batem no ombro do Kent e saem correndo rindo como estive-sem comemorando a vitoria antes do tempo, Kent continua o seu percurso até a sala, chegando lá encontra Heroine lá sentada numa carteira e ao lado dela estavas sua amigas Sawa e Mine conversando até que uma delas faz sinal para sentar na carteira ao lado ele chega e senta olhando o que queria.

- Bom dia. Kent, é verdade que vai ter um jogo de basquete hoje depois da aula? (Mine)

- Bom dia, sim é verdade.

Mine com o celular na mão digita de um modo loucamente os e-mail avisando as outras fãs e Sawa só balança a cabeça vendo a Mine fazendo varias caretas pelos e-mails que recebia.

- Mine agora parece que não está só em um fã clube, e ainda mais você a rejeitou mais uma vez. (Sawa)

- A Mine não faz o meu tipo. (Kent)

- Se eu não sou o seu tipo, então quem é? (Mine)

- Não preciso entrar em detalhes. (Kent)

Aquelas palavras então era popular de algum jeito, mas qual seria. As garotas pareciam ser suas amigas, Heroine ficava só ouvindo a conversa enfiada no caderno escrevendo e quando olhavam ela fazia automático querendo esconder o caderno e elas riem e depois mostra dizendo que estava bom e outras dizendo que deveria mudar algumas frases, as aulas passavam normais até chegada hora quando está no vestiário com os outros aquela bagunça todos falando até que ele aparece ainda usando o óculos um grupo adversário começa a festejar antes do tempo para o outro grupo até um dos jogadores acaba com a festa.

- Kent-san, assim não vai ter graça, não vamos poder jogar serio para poder dizer que é a estrela do time. (Toma)

- Toma, está dizendo que não jogo serio? (Kent)

- Bem todas as vezes que jogamos partidas amistosa Kent-san está de óculos é raro vê-lo sem. (Toma)

- Interessante, se hoje deixar de lado o óculos e usar as lentes de contato vai jogar serio? (Kent)

- Foi o que concordamos na ultima partida, sem óculos . Está com medo de perder Kent-san? (Toma)

- Não, nem um pouco. (Kent)

Os dois apertão a mão e o grupo de amarelo se agrupa para preparar as táticas de jogo e Kent pegas o frasco com as lente para colocar e guarda os óculos. Dez minutos depois Kent estava passando para o seu grupo como jogariam contra o grupo amarelo já que eram azul, os dois grupos na quadra dava para ver que os torcedores na maioria eram garotas, muitas chamavam o nome de Toma até que ouve alguém gritando.

- Kent olha para cá, ficou bonito sem o óculos. (Sawa)

Ele só ri com o comentário de Sawa que parecia para provocar Mine só acenava com uma os olhos brilhando como uma boba, e ao lado Heroine olhando com o Shin reclamando para ela. O começo do jogo foi muito acerado mas, logo acha falhas no jogo do time vizinho que ganham com vinte pontos, tinha horas que parecia se divertir acertando a cesta de três pontos dando sorrisos outros só sérios fazendo a torcida feminina gritar e pensar qual seria as das garotas para tudo aquilo. No final os dois times se comprometam e voltam para o vestiário, depois de arrumado ele sai em direção as salas sem querer olha para a porta que tinha a parte superior de vidro que deu para ver alguém que olhou para seus olhos e volta a olha para frente e continua ir.

"Que sorte, não acha? Os seus olhos se encontraram com os dela."

"Foi um acaso. Ela estava cantando."

- Kent-san.

Ele para e olha para a garota que estava na porta e diz algo para que estão na sala e sai e vai perto dele.

- Parabéns pela vitoria de hoje.

- Obrigado.

- Ficou bem diferente sem óculos, concordo com que Sawa-chan falou.

Kent fica vermelho pelo comentário e olha para o lado esperando que Ártemis ajuda-se.

"Não fique olhando para nada, diga alguma coisa ela está esperando."

Volta a encarar a Heroine pensando o que dizer e olha estranho pelo modo que se mostrou estar e pelo mal costume de pegar para ajeitar o óculos mas não estava, lembra que ainda está usando a lente de contato por isso a irritação nos olhos e fica sem graça e ela ri.

- Não sei como comportar nesta situação, você disse isso, só posso agradecer. Obrigado.

- Kent-san, somos colegas de sala mas parece que sempre quer distancia de todos.

- Não compreendo esse tipo de afeição de camaradagem passageira que passam. Por isso que observo tentando entender essa situação dia-dia que passa.

- Hm, ainda acho que você se fecha para todos como um anti-social. Um dia espero ver um pouco diferente do que é.

"Não perca a chance. Agora, pergunte. "

- Posso mostra bem diferente só para as pessoas que me importo.

- Com quem?

- Você quer ser essa pessoa? Sempre quis perguntar se gostaria de sair comigo?

- Eu, nunca imaginei isso.

- É só dizer se quer ou não.

- Heroine, está demorando muito. Vai continuar a cantar ou não? (Shin)

- Já vou. Kent-san.. eu…

- Então domingo no parque a tarde, tudo bem para você?

Heroine olha para trás vendo o colega e olha para Kent e acena com a a cabeça confirmando, Kent só a vê correndo para sala pedindo desculpa e volta a andar para sair do prédio fora na passarela Ikki sentado passando o tempo.

- Ken, ainda pela universidade, soube do jogo, como sempre o melhor.

- Estava pegando algumas coisas que faltavam antes de ir, e Ikki como vou perder em um jogo.

- Ken, sem óculos você parece estranho, bem parece um rapaz normal só que charmosos do que é.

- Nem venha me bajular em continuar a usar lentes isso incomoda.

- Que chato.

Os dois continuam a caminhar para fora da universidade indo cada um para seu lar.

Pov Heroine

Havia visto o jogo de basquete com suas amigas e o Shin torcendo para o Toma, mas ela estava também torcendo e os mesmo tempo para o Kent, bem foi uma surpresa vem o Kent sem os óculos e Shin reclamando que não deveriam estar ali perdendo o tempo que deveriam estar treinando as novas musicas para o festival que viriam daqui dois meses, depois do jogo ela foi arrastada pelo Shin para sala de musicas para treinara pois já que sabia que ela queria ficar para falara com Toma.

Passava-se um tempo até estava na ultima musica indo para o refrão quando sente algo e olha para a porta que uma parte era de vidro e dava para ver quem passava pelo corredor e seus olhos se encontram com os deles.

- Sentimentos que não posso guardar, como areias em um vidro que no reflexo continuam a brilhar. Não esconda seu coração por trás deste olhar vazio e triste. Isso não vai me distanciar o sentimento que eu sinto vai faze-lo despertar.

O som da bateria, da guitarra, do teclado e do baixo continua o ritmo e Heroine fica parada olhando para ele que logo volta a andar e ela deixa o microfone na mesa e abre aporta e o grupo para achando estranho.

- Será que ela viu o Toma para sair correndo? (o baterista)

- Não, era outra pessoa, pelo que vi eu não conheço. (a tecladista)

- Se a Yuki não conhece é aluno novo, pois ela conhece todos. Vamos ver o que está acontecendo. (o guitarrista)

- Ninguém sai, Heroine logo volta. (Shin)

- Shin, não está curioso para saber quem é? (a tecladista)

- Não. (Shin)

O grupo fica discutindo o que está acontecendo lá fora dando suposições de ser um amigo dela, outros dizendo que é o namorado fazendo Shin ficar nervoso a cada suposição que o grupo está tendo. Heroine fora da sala indo em direção de Kent pois fazia automático como se seu corpo estive-se fora de seu controle.

"Ei, o que está fazendo pedindo para ele esperar?" (Orion)

"Eu não sei senti algo. Familiar nele."

"Ok, mas não sabemos muito, como Sawa e Mine disseram que ele estava estranho hoje disse sem rodeios que não tinha interesse pela Mine, sem fazer qualquer reação de vergonha sobre o assunto."

"Eu sei."

Heroine diz que ele parece diferente e insinua que ficou bonito como Sawa tinha falando no começo do jogo de basquete e acha estranho que ele fica nervoso e olha para o lado, isso parecia como ela fazia as vezes quando Orion falava com ela, será que ele perdeu a memória igual a mim.

"Haroine, você acha que ele também perdeu a memória e tem um amigo meu, uma fada com ele? "

"Provável pois ele, fez a mesma coisa que faço de vez em quando quando falo com você."

"Então não seria legal ajuda-lo e ser ajudada por ele ai saberia quem é a fada que está com ele e dois juntos é mais fácil."

"Sim."

Ela falava com Orion pela mente e olhava o que Kent até que fez uma mania, que era ajeitar o óculos e acha engraçado pois ele estava sem.

"Foi engraçado ver ele fazer isso."

"Sim, é uma mania."

Heroine fica surpresa com o pedido do Kent em sair Orion começa a ficar bravo com o modo que ele apressar e pressionar a Heroine, agora tinha um encontro como poderia ser e corre de volta para a sala e o grupo começa a perguntar quem era a pessoa que ela estava conversando. Heroine fica calada não respondendo nada sendo suspeito e os colegas fazendo mais perguntas até Shin acabara com a conversa dizendo que era para continuar o ensaio da música.


	5. Encontro

Pov Heroine.

Corria com medo de atrasar ao encontro, não sabia qual seria a reação do Kent se ela se atrasa-se e chegando lá Kent parecia estar olhando para os lado parecendo procurar alguém até a encontrar. Heroine chega perto um pouco cansada pois tinha corrido uma parte do caminho para chagar na hora.

- Desculpa, por faze-lo esperar.

- Não, eu tinha chegado ha pouco tempo.

Heroine sorria contente, já que estava esperando uma reclamação do Kent, mas ele só a olha que estava cansada fica encarando serio pensando em como reagir nesta situação até que ele pede para esperar sentada no banco e já volta. Ela fica sentada descansando e olhando passava algumas pessoas por ali alguns casais.

"Ei será que Kent, vai demorar? " Orion

"Não, tenho certeza que Kent-san já vai voltar. " Heroine

"Hum, sabe fico preocupado, não contamos para ninguém que você iria sair com ele. Está tudo bem?" Orion

"Sim, temos que confiar para saber sobre aquele dia Orion, confirmar para ter certeza que não sou a única perdida neste mundo. " Heroine

"Falando assim, você está certa." Orion

Passa um pouco Kent aparece na frente dela entregando uma garrafa de água, fica surpresa com aquela reação e tinha deixando só para descansar, Kent senta ao lado esperando que ela esteja descansada. Heroine termina de tomar a água e começam a andar sem ele falar nada parecia que tinha horas que ele esquecia que ela estava com ele e andava rápido.

- Kent-san.

- Hum, o que foi?

- Podemos parar um pouco estou um pouco cansada, e para onde estamos indo.

- Bem, estive perguntando ao um amigo como seria um encontro e ele disse que andar pela cidade, até que algo poderia acontecer?

"Esse cara é mais tapado do que parece e o amigo dele é ainda mais? Não acha Heroine." Orion

Heroine tem um lembrança igual como estive-se passando pela situação mais uma vez, que os dois estavam andando por vários lugares e ele dizia que era um encontro aquilo, sente um pouco tonta e sente uma mão no pulso dela que era Kent olhando preocupado.

- Heroine, o que foi, está pálida. Se esforçou muito acho melhor leva-la para casa.

- Não estou bem, só foi uma tontura leve.

Ele a solta e olha preocupado e Heroine só sorri para dizer que estava tudo bem e Kent logo vira o rosto sem jeito.

"Ei ele está preocupado com você. Ah! Lembrou de alguma coisa neh? Que legal vocês dois já saíram juntos antes mas, porque ele não disse nada? Será que ele também não lembra de nada. " Orion

"Sim, me lembrei de algo que passei com Kent-san. Eu acho que ele não lembra também Orion." Heroine

"Então vamos tentar descobrir se ele também perdeu a memória, vamos ser detetives sem ele saber. " Orion

Orion flutuando se divertindo com a brincadeira de ser detetive para descobrir e Heroine sorrindo achando divertido pois seria interessante saber sobre o Kent com Orion achavam que fosse certo. Continuavam o encontro até o apartamento dela que lembra de mais partes de lembranças que passou com o Kent andando de mão dadas e de um quase beijo em algum lugar.

Pov Kent.

Chegava um pouco antes para espera-la no parque olhava para os lado para ter sorte de achar Eles que Ártemis sempre dizia. Quando olha para o outro lado Heroine parecendo cansada deveria ter vindo correndo uma parte do caminho para chegar a tempo, decide deixa-la descansando e vai comprar algo para ela beber.

"E agora o que vai fazer?" Ártemis

Kent vai até uma maquina de bebidas e compra duas águas e volta andando falando com Ártemis.

"Ela veio correndo pois se atrasou decidindo se veria ou não, agora não adianta reclamar ou brigar pelo que fez. Temos que ser cuidadosos. " Heroine

Chega na frente de Heroine que estava distraída parecendo viajando, bem agora estaria falando com o Orion, Kent deduzia isso quando entrega a água para ela e os dois ficam ali sentados calados por um tempo. Até que ela já estava recuperada e começam a caminhar sem rumo pela cidade isso era como quando haviam saindo juntos.

"Ei não vai falar nada. Ou andar ao lado dela?" Ártemis

"Não acho o certo, quando começando a se conhecer foi mais ou menos assim. Se eu mudar ficará estranho." Kent

- Kent-san.

Kent para e vira para trás e ela parecia um pouco cansada, e fica calmo pois a pergunta que ela fez era como quando estavam começando a sair, quando ela tinha perdido a memória e a resposta seria a mesma para não parecer estranho. Quando a vê pálida segura sem pensar, pois poderia desmaiar como já tinha visto antes ela tinha lembrando de algo, e logo ela sorria claro que queria abraçar e não poderia fazer ficaria estranho mais o pensamento fez ficar vermelho de vergonha e a solta e vira um pouco o rosto para conter a o seu egoísmo de abraçar naquele momento.

"O que está esperando?" Ártemis

"Nada." Kent

"Certinho demais." Ártemis

Continuam o encontro andar mais um pouco e logo chegam na frente do apartamento dela, e Kent fica parado olhando para ela pensando o que dizer.

"Olha o que vai dizer." Ártemis

"Eu sei o que tenho que falar, não venha quere mudar o que é certo." Kent

Kent fica encarando mais uma vez Heroine e ela fica com uma expressão de preocupada pois não sabia que ele falaria.

- Espero que tenha gostado de sair comigo hoje.

- Isso foi um encontro?

- Não é isso que os casais fazem saem para um encontro para se conhecer melhor.

"Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso… Kent, de que mundo você veio? " Ártemis

" Eu era deste tipo antes de conhecer a Heroine, foi ela que me mostrou um mundo diferente que conhecia." Kent

- Kent-san, nós já tivemos outros encontros sabia? Eu achei algo estranho hoje o estava estranho confuso você.

"E agora, meio que descobriu. só falta que acha que você também perdeu a memória. " Ártemis

- Eh. Então me desculpe, me enganei.

- Se lembra que já se beijamos sabia?

Kent coloca a mão no queixo e fica pensando se seria melhor confirmar ou negar mas a chances eram de risco pois qual fosse a resposta ela daria um resposta contraria o que poderia dizer, Ártemis rodando no ar sem parar brava.

"Fala a verdade para ela que se conhecem e tudo vamos sem rodeio. E Vamos para casa Kent. " ¬¬# Ártemis

- Se lembra de tudo ou só de algumas partes Heroine? Eu lembro de tudo de cada momento.

Heroine fica calada querendo mudar a situação sem perceber faz de olhar para o lado como estive-se alguma coisa ao lado que era Orion.

"O que ela vai dizer?" Ártemis

"A probalidade é grande que fique calada pois não tem certeza se poderá contar a verdade antes que eu diga o meu segredo. Que é você primeiro e depois o resto da história." Kent

"Uma grande verdade, será que ela vai acreditar e continuará falando com você?" Ártemis

Quando volta a olha para Kent só o vê acenando com a cabeça parecia confirmar algo e olhando de rabo de olho para lado e volta a olhar. A reação de Heroine era de duvidas e medo em confiar em Kent naquele momento.


	6. Troca de informações

Passava um mês que Kent e Heroine estavam saindo bem, um pouco era que Heroine queria saber se Kent tinha perdido a memória e se ele sabia que ela tinha perdido também a memória. Estavam em uma mesa do refeitório Heroine o olhava seria e fazendo bico e Kent estava olhando os livros e colocando marcadores no livros aonde achava importante para estudar e olhava de relance para ela e ria pela expressão que fazia. Shin e Toma os observavam um pouco longe que pareciam não estar muito felizes Sawa tinha que segurar a Mine as vezes que estava quase se tendo um ataque de ciúmes ao ver os dois juntos.

- Kent-san, vai me contar a verdade ou não?

- Que verdade?

- Perdeu a memória ou não. Sei que as vezes olha para o lado como tive-se algo ai.

- Perder a memória, pode ser por causa de algo muito marcante que aconteceu que preferia esquecer, essa seria a resposta. Mas o mesmo vale para você, parece que perdeu a memória, porque que as vezes vejo você olhando para o lado e balançando a cabeça para o nada tem algo que está escondendo?

- NÃO ESTOU ESCONDENDO NADA DE VOCÊ!

- Certo, agora todos sabem. Heroine pode se acalmar um pouco.

Kent para de colocar os marcadores nos livros que estavam abertos na mesa e fecha um a um e organizando os dele como os dela e entregando a ela fica surpresa que estava e fica a olhando.

- Me desculpe, Kent-san. Você estava preocupado com o andamento dos meus estudos, e eu fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água sobre um assunto que não deveria ser falado aqui e sim em particular em um lugar mais reservado neh..

- Então hoje no final das nossas atividades vamos nos encontrar para conversar sobre esse assunto da perda de memória, aonde acha melhor.

- Hum, eu não sei aonde seria melhor lugar.

- No laboratório de informática.

Heroine balança a cabeça e logo Toma aparece querendo conversar e saber o que estava conversando que todos haviam ouvido Heroine falar.

- Oi, o que os dois estão fazendo posso acompanhar a conversa.

- Toma, Kent-san está marcando os livros para estudar junto.

- Oi Toma, como Heroine disse não quero ver problemas principalmente que ela decaia nas notas.

- Hmm, então foi isso. Como um irmão mais velho me preocupei demais achando que seria algo mais serio. Mas deixando de lado gostaria de saber qual seria sua relação com Heroine?

- Oh, como esperado de um irmão mais velho que se preocupa com a irmã menor. A relação que tenho com a garota, Toma estou saindo com ela, sou o namorado.

Toma fica olhando os dois com uma cara de interessado e logo sorri um pouco estranho para o gosto do Kent.

- Hum, então é isso, estão namorando. Kent cuide bem dela se não não vou perdoa-lo.

- Esperado essa reação, de uma pessoa protetora.

Olha serio para Toma e ajeita o óculos, e Toma se levanta e sorri para Heroine e sai os deixando por uns minutos o sinal toca anunciando o começo do terceiro período.


	7. Respostas

Kent estava andando no corredor que dava para o laboratório de informática para ver qual das salas estava livre sem ninguém, quando aparece um rapaz estranho e diz algo.

- Será que algo terrível tem que acontecer com você?

Aquela frase faz sentir um frio na espinha aquela pessoa estava o ameaçando, para e vira para perguntar.

"Não faça nada, eu acho que nos encontraram. Eu acho?" (Ártemis)

- Ei, você! (Kent)

O rapaz para e olha para o Kent parecendo surpreso e preocupado.

- Sim.(?)

- Como assim algo terrível vai acontecer comigo, pode me explicar?(Kent)

- EH!? Eu disse alguma coisa, eu estava pensando alto.? Ignore o que disse.(?)

- Hum, pensando alto, é melhor mudar esse habito se não poderá causar o mesmo caso como esse que aconteceu agora.(Kent)

- Me desculpe.(?)

- Tudo bem.(Kent)

O rapaz misterioso continua a caminhar até sumir do campo de visão, Kent continua a andar para a sala e chega na porta e abre olhando sem entrar estava vazia, e Ártenis furiosa com ele.

- Deveria ficar calado, não gosto daquele rapaz tem algo, que me dá medo. (Ártemis)

"- Deixar passar aquele insulto que o rapaz fez. Nunca." (Kent)

- E agora o que vai fazer se aquele rapaz for o que digo **ELES**? (Ártemis)

"- Mudança de local."(Kent)

- Para onde?(Ártemis)

Kent fecha a porta e continua a andar desce as escadas para o andar abaixo e vai para outro prédio da universidade e chega na frente da porta e segura na maçaneta da porta e gira que faz abrir o local, não está como conhecia. As estantes estavam vazias os moveis estavam lá a mesa, o sofás e a mesa de centro, o computador não estava lá a sala não parecia está sendo utilizada seria um bom local para conversar com Heroine.

Ele entra levanta a persiana para ter mais claridade no local e senta no sofá e pega o celular e manda uma mensagem para Heroine que o encontra-se no local especificado que estava na mensagem. Depois de trinta minutos estava ela abrindo a porta e entrando olhando ele sentado esperando que ela senta-se no sofá do outro lado que ele estava para começarem a contar os segredos que tinham.

"- Vamos começar."(Ártemis)

- Heroine desculpe mudar o local assim ninguém vai nos incomodar. Vou contar o que quer saber, como também quero resposta suas a minhas perguntas.

- Sim.

Quando Heroine se sentava no sofá de frente dele, Kent tirava um caderno com uma caneta e coloca na mesa e colocando na frente dela. Heroine pega e começa folhar o caderno esperando que acha-se resposta mas o que tinha era anotações do jogo de basquete, e olha para Kent sem entender.

- Claro que não tem nada escrito no caderno que está procurando, proponho que troquemos informações escolha um caderno seu.

Heroine pega e entrega o seu caderno na mãos dele, Kent olha que era os que ela fazia as letras de músicas pega e abre numa folha seguinte que não tinha sido usada e começa a desenhar a Artemis.

- Kent, não me faça feia. O.o -_-' ¬_¬ (Ártemis)

Ártemis fica no lado ele e começa a reclamar para que ele melhore algumas partes do desenho que fica com uma expressão zangada, terminado ele entrega o caderno para Heroine.

- Esse pode ser o começo das perguntas e respostas. Heroine quero que seja sincera também.

Kent fica olhando ela abrir o caderno que havia entregado, ela com um olhar de surpresa e balançar a cabeça e olhar para ele, Heroine com o caderno que era para colocar as resposta para Kent, abre e começa a fazer algo que era desenho, e o entrega fechado e ele faz o mesmo, olha o desenho de Orion um pouco melhor que o havia feito na primeira vez.

- O ser que Kent-san desenhou é uma fada, seu nome qual é?

Entrega o caderno olhando o desenho que Heroine havia feito, era Orion melhorado que Ártemis ria dizendo que ele tinha sido desenhado totalmente diferente do que é.

- O nome dela é Ártemis. E o ser que você desenhou é da mesma espécime da minha, como ele se chama?

"- Kent, você já sabe o nome dele." (Ártemis)

"- Estou conversando, não atrapalhe." (Kent)

- Orion é o nome dele, e ele quer saber porque Ártemis está contigo?

- Prazer Orion, quando acordei ela estava voando perto de mim. Proponho que cada um de nós faça no caderno trocado perguntas para o outro e no final trocamos e respondemos, de acordo.

- Sim.

Ficam minutos calados escrevendo perguntas para o outro e logo trocam os cadernos e respondem as perguntas que estavam ali.

Pov Heroine:

Heroine olhava o caderno com varias perguntas que seriam para o Orion responder, claro que ele estava bravo com as perguntas tinha algumas que seriam muito complicadas de falar naquele momento para ser posta como respostas algumas que até Heroine ficava surpresas com o que ouvia e tinha que escrever.

Uma perguntas foi bem direta "Estão viajando em mundos paralelos?" que Orion fica bravo dizendo que foi a Ártemis que fez elaborou a perguntas, e responde confirmado. Kent fez muitas perguntas para Orion e duas ou três para Heroine, parecia que a conhecia muito bem.

Pov Kent:

Olhava as perguntas e logo começava a escrever Ártemis reclamava que era para ela responder e ele só escrever ficava serio e suspirava e começava a escrever o que a fada dizia contando tudo que achava e Kent só colocava o que achava necessário no começo para não assustar Orion e Heroine.

"Kent perdeu a memória?" Kent responde como sentiu um vazio, de ter algo faltando. Esquecendo de algo muito importante, mas recuperou toda a memória quando conheceu Artemis.

" Como sentiu que não era o único a falar com uma fada?" ele ficou pensando como responderia, e depois de um tempo escreveu que é estranho falar com um ser que só você e mais ninguém, é muito ilógico para ele.

No final os cadernos voltam para os donos que olham as respostas, Heroine faz um movimento com o corpo como se quisesse falar algo, e logo cria coragem e pergunta.

- Kent-san, Orion perguntou por que Ártemis o escolheu?

"Não foi uma escolha, Você foi a única pessoa que reagiu contra de esquece-la, pois ela te mudou. " (Ártemis)

- Ártemis não fez um processo de seleção, foi por causa que Heroine havia mudado meus ideais sobre a vida. Achou que seria o certo para o momento.


	8. Conexão

Parecia estranho ao abrir os olhos e encontrar uma porta com um certo desenho talhado ,sem perceber Kent abre a porta entrando naquele mar de rosas e espinhos, se não soube-se andar seria machucado o aroma da flor ficava mais forte a cada passo que fazia expulsando os intrusos daquele lugar. Um santuário que era único de uma pessoa, sentada em uma cadeira majestosa pesa ao espinhos e flores brotando para não ser tirada daquele lugar.

Ele não se importava só queria chegar mais perto as rosas adormecidas não aceitara que o intruso continua-se a seguir. Se enrolando em seus pés e mãos machucando e apertando mas só conseguiu tocara levemente o rosto da pessoa adormecida e foi retirado a força do lugar pela planta.

Kent acorda ainda sentindo a dor do sonho estranho que havia tido ainda escuro e vira para o outro lado da cama mais uma vez e volta a dormir. A pequena fada que estava parecendo que estava dormindo faz uma cara de reprovação e volta a flutuar perto dele e inclina perto da resta dele tentando algo.

Quando fecha os olhos e abre em seguida estava em algum lugar que via só um espelho grande que refletia uma pessoa inteira e quando toca parece estar liquido como água o espelho que refletia, atravessando e quando chega encontra Orion no outro lado.

- Sabia que faria isso também.(Ártemis)

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria entrar no sonhos dos outros forçando que se encontrem!(Orion)

- Então não sou a única que está fazendo algo errado. Você fez a conexão do mesmo modo que eu só que fui rápida.(Ártemis)

Orion faz uma cara brava perto dela já que ele era mais velha que ele, Ártemis só sorria para ele.(Orion)

- Vamos fazer algo que é proibido, quer mesmo fazer?(Ártemis)

- Kent está conectado a Heroine, e ela lembrou de varias coisas que nunca aconteceu neste mundo.(Orion)

- É o único jeito de contar porque estou aqui para você e também ter alguém que conheço para conversar, já que Kent é um pouco chato para conversar.(Ártemis)

Orion rir do comentário da amiga continua a chegando perto de sua amiga.

De manhã Kent acorda olhando ela toda animada parecia querem contar alguma novidade e não pergunta nada e começa a o seu ritmo habitual até que chega na sala da faculdade olha o ser que era uma fada voando ao lado de Heroine e tira o óculos e limpa esfrega os olhos e coloca de volta o óculos e estava lá aquele ser voando era a fada que sempre estava com Heroine. Senta no lugar de sempre da sala perto de Heroine que também estava surpresa de ver a fada, podiam ver mas não se comunicar com a fada do outro em mente.

No intervalo os dois sentados conversando olhando um para o outro e as duas fadas encostadas em cada lado esperando o que seria dito por eles.

- Heroine, o garoto que voa a seu lado é o Orion?

- Sim, Kent e a garota é a Ártemis né?

- Claro, não entendi por que conseguimos ver o ser do outro.

- É, fiquei surpresa ver você chegar e uma fada estava flutuando ao seu lado foi estranho.

- Senti o mesmo quando a vi. Os dois são suspeitos.

Olhando de rabo de olho para um e depois para a sua fada, e ela por sua vez rir feliz.

- Não fizemos nada que possa atrapalhar os dois só achamos que seria melhor, não concorda Orion.(Ártemis)

Fazendo um olhar dominador e sorrindo toda feliz. Por sua vez Orion fica sem graça e já muda dizendo todo energético.

- Claro.(Orion)

Ficava suspeito para Kent aquelas palavras dos dois aquele sonho estranho atrás de outro noite passada, também estava bem na semana do festival logo o uma mensagem no celular toca Kent olha era do grupo de basquete preparando a sala para no festival e estava encarregado em ajudar na decoração e trabalhar no primeiro e segundo período, e logo uma nova mensagem sobre um outro assunto que fica serio e fecha o celular e guarda e começa o de Heroine a tocar no lugar de ser mensagem era uma ligação ela pede licença para atender e se levanta e atende pedindo desculpa e estava indo.


End file.
